The Future of Freddy vs. Jason
The Future of Freddy vs. Jason is way different than Freddy vs. Jason (2003). This flim is between A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th movies who got beat 8 times (Freddy) and 11 times (Jason). This is the best, awesome and 10 stars movie. It's director by Ronny Yu and Victor Miller. It's Rated R with Strong blood Violence/Gore, Drug use, Sexually and Language. Plot After his death in Freddy's Dead, Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell and unable to return, because Springwood had forget about him. Then, he finds Jason Voorhees, disguising himself as Jason's mother: Pamela Voorhees, brings him back to life and tells him to kill some people at Elm Street. At The Miller's house, Yesenia Miller have came back to Springwood to see her sister, Selena Miller and her widower father, James Miller after the event of Spider-man (2002). Meanwhile, Selena's friends came who are Stephanie Cyrus, Ashley Hathaway, Joe Blake and Ashley's boyfriend, Kevin Cullen. While Yesenia wants her sister and Joe to be together which Selena don't like, Jason enters the house and kill Kevin by bending the bed in two which breaking Kevin's back. At first, the cops think that Freddy killed him (which we get there later). One of them mentions Freddy's name while Yesenia, Selena and Joe both hear the name. At the police station, Yesenia and Selena falls asleep and was stalked by Freddy, but he's not strong enough to kill them yet. When Freddy attempts to kill Joe in his dream, his claw goes right through him without harming him at all. When Joe wakes up, he finds his father got his head cut off. After that, Jason kills Joe as well. All the kids who made contact with Freddy were placed in Westin Hills Asylum where they're given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. Among them are Mark David and Yesenia's boyfriend, Simon Campbell. Simon saw Yesenia and Selena's dad (which it was Freddy and Simon did not know it was him at the time) kill their mother. When Simon sees the report on TV that someone was murdered in The Miller's house, he decides to escape so he can see if Yesenia's all right. Then, Mark takes the keys from Max, a worker at the asylum, and they escape. The next morning, the police blame the murders on Joe and say that he committed suicide after killing his father and Kevin. Ashley didn't believe them and know that they're lying. After Yesenia and Selena tells their friends about their nightmare, Mark show up and tells the girls (and all the students) all about Freddy. Then, Simon comes and tells Mark to stop scaring the girls. Then, Yesenia, who's shocked from seeing Simon, passes out. After the boys leave the school, Mark tells Simon that Springwood covered up Freddy's existence and that everyone who made contact with him was locked up in Westin Hills, so no one else could get hurt or killed. At night, Mark realizes that he screwed up the town's plans by spreading enough fear about Freddy. At the Cornfield, Yesenia, Selena, Ashley, Stephanie and the teenagers are having fun until Ashley falls asleep and was attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy can kill her, Jason kills her along with a glowing raver who was going to rape Ashley in the real world. Then, Freddy realizes that Jason will keep on killing his children and is very angry. After Jason kills Ashley and the glowing raver, Jason kills Shack and several other teenagers while Yesenia, Selena, Simon, Stephanie, Linderman and Freeburg escape. After they leave the party and take the guys home, Simon tells Yesenia and Selena the truth about how their father killed their mother (or so he thought, because it was actually Freddy who did it). At first, the girls didn't believe him until they wants to find out the truth about their mother's death. They arrive at Mark's house until Freddy killed Mark with fire and Freddy scratches Mark's face. And on Mark's back, it says that "Freddy's back!" Meanwhile, Deputy Stubbs finds Yesenia, Selena, Stephanie, Simon, Linderman and Freeburg and tells them about Jason's life which Selena knows, because she know and met Jason 15 years ago before he died as a kid. Then, Yesenia falls asleep and meets Freddy which Freddy told her that he haven't see her since she was 5 years old. At first, Yesenia don't know what he's talking about until Freddy realize that Yesenia was holding a necklace which it belongs to Selena. Then, Yesenia wakes up, realize that Freddy took the necklace and got a piece of Freddy's ear out of her dream with her into the real world. Then, the guys know the truth: there are 2 killers and Yesenia know Freddy when she was 5 years old. The only person who can stop Freddy is Yesenia since she know him and his weakness. Then, Simon mentions that he never had nightmares at Westin Hills and was taking Hypnocil. Then, the guys discover that Hypnocil will prevent them from dreaming, so Stubbs leads them to Westin Hills. So they can take Hypnocil to protect them from Freddy. In the power room, Freeburg was smoking marijuana and was tricked by Freddy who possesses Freeburg's body. In Freebrug's body, Freddy pours the Hypnocil down the drain before Stubbs and Lindermen find him. Then, Jason comes and tries to attack them until he gets electricuted by the computer station and pulls Stubbs into the electricity killing him in the process. Then, the guys find that the Hypnocil is gone by finding all the empty bottles on the floor. Then, Jason see them through a window and throws Stubbs body through the door. Then, they panic and leave the room, noticing Freeburg (Freddy in disguise) standing in the hallway with his hands behind his back. Then, Jason comes storming toward him and Freeburg (Freddy) injects Jason and Yesenia with the 2 tranquilizer suringezes he had behind his back. While doing so, Jason chops Freeburg in half and passes out from the tranquilizers include Yesenia. In Jason's dream, Freddy attacks Jason in the dream world, but Jason finally understands that he was being used and fights back against Freddy who's unable to kill Jason until he finds out that Jason's weakness is water (he's only scared of water in his deep subconscious) and Selena (when Jason saw the necklace). During the fight, Yesenia realize that Jason's getting better until she realize that Jason remember her sister in the past. Meanwhile, Selena, Simon, Kia and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake, so he can fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Then, Selena was injected with tranquilizer, so she can save Yesenia from Freddy. Then, she sees that Freddy has modified Jason's dream, so it's back at the time when Jason was drowned at age 11. Then, Selena remember this where she met Jason 15 years ago until she saw the cruel kids called Jason "freak show" and pushed him into the lake. Then, Selena tried to save him like she did in the past until Freddy came and tried to kill him by drowning. Then, Jason wakes up just as Kia was about to give him mouth to mouth and causes the van to crash. Fortunately, they're made it at Camp Crystal Lake. With Jason awake, Freddy turns to Selena and reveals to Yesenia and Selena that he was the one who killed their mother 15 years ago through a dream sequence. While Freddy was attacking the girls and scratching them with his clawed glove, Simon, Kia and Linderman fight Jason at Camp Crystal Lake. Then, Linderman was killed when Jason spikes him on the sharp edge of a shelf. Meanwhile, Yesenia's right hand falls into a fire started by Jason. Then, she and Selena wakes up and pulls Freddy out of the dream world. Then, Freddy and Jason engage in a bloody battle in the middle which Kia distracts Freddy and was killed by Jason. Then, Yesenia and Selena stays to kill and beat Freddy for their revenge for their mother's death. Then, Freddy appears to have the advantage over Jason though he's the harder of the two to kill. Eventually, the villains knocked over to the docks by a mining cart and Jason hacks away at Freddy with his machete until Freddy cuts off Jason's fingers and takes his machete. Then, Freddy slashes Jason with it and his claws inflicting several injuries on him including stabbing him in the eyes. During the fight, Yesenia sprays the docks with gasoline and Selena throws some burning sticks onto the docks where the villains are at. Then, Jason uses the distraction to impale Freddy with his arm and tear Freddy's right arm off. Then, Freddy, who has blood pouring from his mouth, manages to stab Jason with his machete while Yesenia, Selena and Simon run and jump in the water. Then, several propance tanks explode from the fire, setting the villains on fire and sending them flying into the water. Camp Crystal Lake was destroyed in the process. After the explosion, Yesenia, Selena and Simon get out of the water and embrace for a moment only to see Freddy who survived the blast. Freddy was about to kill Yesenia, Selena and Simon until Jason came out of the water and stabs Freddy from behind with his own arm and falls into the lake. Meanwhile, Freddy drops Jason's machete and falls to his knees. Then, Yesenia picks up the machete, tells Freddy that "Welcome to my world, bitch!" and cuts Freddy's head off. Then, Freddy's head and body fall into the lake. Then, Jason sinks below the surface as Selena saw him one last time. Then, Yesenia throws the machete into the lake and walks away with Simon and Selena. The next morning, there is fog and it's very quiet. All of a sudden in the lake, Jason walks out, carrying his machete in one hand and Freddy's decapitated head in the other. It looks as if Jason has defeated Freddy until Freddy looks at the camera and winks and his maniacal laughter is heard as the credits begin to roll. Category:Horror Movies Category:Live-Action Movies